Glatorian (U38)
The Glatorian were created by Mata Nui somewhere around 7 LY. They were developed from the Agori to be their protectors, and the first army of Mata Nui. Like the Agori, there were males and females, and represented elements. History The Glatorian were created sometime after the Agori, around 7 LY. They were given the choice to join the military, as Mata Nui cared for his creations, and trained the willing into an army, if he ever needed to protect himself or his subjects. In 8 LY, the War of the Gods broke out when Makut'arkh released his army of Proto-Makuta on the Agori on Kimu Nui. Training and recruiting increased, as several battalions were sent over to Kimu Nui. As of right now, most Glatorian are in action in Kimu Nui fighting the Proto-Makuta. Physiology Glatorian were taller than Agori, and had much stronger bodies in order to carry weapons, armor and to fight. Glatorian are known to replenish energy by eating, whether it be fruit or other plants, or meat and fish. Male and Female Glatorian existed, but this was mainly mental. However, females were slightly smaller, had smaller shoulder width and more rounded features like hips. Elements Glatorian had further advancements in their elemental energy. They could slightly affect the world around them, but couldn't have complete control or absorb or create their elements. *Fire: Fire Glatorian were resistant to higher heat, and could radiate slight heat from their bodies. *Water: Water Glatorian could swim much faster, and hold their breath longer. *Jungle: Jungle Glatorian were more agile, and could slightly change armor color to blend in to foliage. *Ice: Ice Glatorian were resistant to lower heat, and could lower their temperature and others objects if touched. *Stone: Stone Glatorian were stronger, and could hit harder and take more punishment. *Earth: Earth Glatorian were much stronger, more than Stone. They could see much better in dim light. Society and Culture Glatorian were much like Agori, and had extremely similar personalities. While they were made for more military purposes, some Glatorian preferred to put their bigger bodies to domestic work, working side by side with Agori. Their fighting tactics and assignments depended on element. Fire and Water were more of a front-line soldiers, while Ice and Jungle held supportive roles, but could also take soldier roles. Stone and Earth were heavier soldiers, using bigger equipment and also "tanking" targets with their brute strength, Glatorian in the military were usually organized into groups named squads, where six Glatorian of different elements worked together and were assigned the leader. The leader could be of any element. Known Individuals *Theryer - Soldier in the Glatorian Army (deceased) *Cherad - Squad leader of Theryer (deceased) *Ondaro - Jungle Glatorian of Squad 125 *Rayran - Fire Glatorian of Squad 125 *Etuntu - Earth Glatorian of Squad 125 *Gharani - Stone Glatorian and leader of Squad 125 *Ranechi - Water Glatorian of Squad 125 *Umara - Ice Glatorian and only female of Squad 125 Category:Species Category:Glatorian Category:User:Crazy-Lihkan38 Category:Universe 38